bossguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Sabrina
Games Red and Blue Reward: 4257 Featured Pokemons 1. Kadabra(lvl 38) Psychic *Disable (Normal) *Psybeam (Psychic) *Recover (Normal) *Psychic (Psychic) 2. Mr. Mime (lvl 37) Psychic *Confusion (Psychic) *Barrier (Psychic) *Light Screen (Psychic) *DoubleSlap (Normal) 3. Venomoth(lvl 38) Bug/Poison *PoisonPowder (Poison) *Leech Life (Bug) *Sun Spore (Grass) *Psybeam (Psychic) 4. Alakazam (lvl 43) Psychic *Psybeam (Psychic) *Recover (Normal) *Psywave (Psychic) *Reflect (Psychic) Encounter Tactic *As Sabrina is a psychic using pokémon trainer, it would be adviced to have at least one ghost pok´rmon that is within a range of 5 levels to the boss pokémons. Yellow Reward: 4950 Featured Pokémon 1. Abra(lvl 50) Psychic *Teleport (Psychic) *Flash (Normal) 2. Kadabra (lvl 50) Psychic *Psychic (Psychic) *Recover (Normal) *Kinesis (Psychic) *Psywave (Psychic) 2. Alakazam (lvl 50) Psychic *Psychic (Psychic) *Recover (Normal) *Reflect (Psychic) *Psywave (Psychic) Encounter Tactic *As Sabrina is a psychic using pokémon trainer, it would be adviced to have at least one ghost pokémon that is within a range of 5 levels to the boss pokémons. Gold, Silver and Crystal Reward: 4800 Featured Pokémon 1. Espeon (lvl 46) Psychic *Sand-Attack (Ground) *Quick Attack (Normal) *Swift (Normal) *Psychic (Psychic) 2. Mr. Mime(lvl 46) Psychic *Psychic (Psychic) *Baton Pass (Normal) *Barrier (Psychic) *Reflect (Psychic) 3. Alakazam (lvl 48) Psychic *Psychic (Psychic) *Recover (Normal) *Reflect (Psychic) *Future Sight(Psychic) Encounter Tactic *As Sabrina is a psychic using pokémon trainer, it would be adviced to have at least one ghost pokémon that is within a range of 5 levels to the boss pokémons. FireRed and LeafGreen Reward: 4300 Featured Pokémon 1. Kadabra (lvl 38) Psychic *Psybeam (Psychic) *Reflect (Psychic) *Future Sight (Psychic) *Calm Mind (Psychic) 2. Mr. Mime(lvl 37) Psychic *Calm Mind(Psychic) *Baton Pass (Normal) *Barrier (Psychic) *Psybeam (Psychic) 3. Venomoth (lvl 38) Bug/Poison *Psybeam (Psychic) *Gust (Flying) *Leech Life (Bug) *Supersonic (Normal) 4. Alakazam (lvl 43) Psychic *Psychic (Psychic) *Recover (Normal) *Calm Mind (Psychic) *Future Sight(Psychic) Encounter Tactic *As Sabrina is a psychic using pokémon trainer, it would be adviced to have at least one ghost pokémon that is within a range of 5 levels to the boss pokémons. HeartGold and SoulSilver 'Battle 1:' Reward: 6600 'Featured Pokémon' 1. Espeon(lvl 53) Psychic *Calm Mind (Psychic) *Shadow Ball (Ghost) *Psychic (Psychic) *Skill Swap (Psychic) 2. Mr. Mime (lvl 53) Psychic *Mimic (Normal) *Light Screen (Psychic) *Psychic (Psychic) *Skill Swap (Psychic) 3. Alakazam (lvl 55) Psychic *Psychic (Psychic) *Skill Swap (Psychic) *Reflect (Psychic) *Energy Ball (Grass) 'Encounter Tactic' *As Sabrina is a psychic using pokémon trainer, it would be adviced to have at least one ghost pokémon that is within a range of 5 levels to the boss pokémons. 'Battle 2' Reward: 6360 'Featured Pokémon' 1. Espeon(lvl 58) Psychic *Calm Mind (Psychic) *Shadow Ball (Ghost) *Psychic (Psychic) *Baton Pass (Normal) 2. Mr. Mime (lvl 53) Psychic *Reflect (Psychic) *Thunder (Electric) *Psychic (Psychic) *Skill Swap (Psychic) 3. Alakazam (lvl 60) Psychic *Psychic (Psychic) *Gravity (Psychic) *Focus Blast (Fighting) *Energy Ball (Grass) 4. Jynx (lvl 54) Ice/Psychic *Psychic (Psychic) *Focus Blast (Fighting) *Blizzard (Ice) *Perish Song (Normal) 5. Wobbuffet (lvl 53) Psychic *Counter (Fighting) *Mirror Coat (Psychic) *Destiny Bond (Ghost) *Encore (Normal) 6. Gallade (lvl 53) Psychic/Fighting *Stone Edge (Rock) *Psycho Cut (Psychic) *Night Slash (Dark) *Cloaw Combat (Fighting) 'Encounter Tactic' *As Sabrina is a psychic using pokémon trainer, it would be adviced to have at least one ghost pokémon that is within a range of 5 levels to the boss pokémons. Category:Pokémon Category:Gym Leaders